Tańcz!
by ready4sunlight
Summary: Gdy jesteś na swoim pierwszym balu, jest pewna tradycja... Której Auraya musi stawić czoła


Pierwsza moja historia po polsku, yay! To na razie pierwszy rozdział, zobaczymy co będzie dalej. :)

Auraya jeszcze nigdy nie była na balu. Co prawda w jej wiosce z okazji równonocy odbywały się swego rodzaju hulanki, ale po godzinie większość dorosłych była pijana, a dzieci mogły swobodnie uciec na noc do lasu. Sama zaczęła wspominać jak z jej najbliższą koleżanką któregoś razu chciały wymknąć się na polanę niedaleko końca wioski, wystarczyło przejść tylko kilkadziesiąt kroków lasem. Nie dały rady, przestraszyły się jakiejś sowy, czy lisa i uciekły z piskiem. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Mimo spanikowania, pamiętała jeszcze jedno uczucie – wolność. Przez tę krótką chwilę zapomniała o swojej matce i o Leiardzie, o kapłanie i o sąsiadach. Oczywiście potem czuła się winna tego, że odczuwa to co odczuwa, ale nie żałowała. Podobnie czuła się podczas latania, jednak nie do końca – czegoś jej brakowało. Tok jej myślenia przerwał Juran. Spodziewała się po nim płomiennej przemowy, a on niespodziewanie powiedział tylko jedno zdanie „Niech radość wypełni wasze serca.". Zdziwiła się lekko, ale postanowiła nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Biali mieli rozpocząć bal tańcem, który ćwiczyli z tancerzami przez ostatni miesiąc. Trochę ją to śmieszyło, uważała, ze co jak co, ale tańczyć to ona nie umie. Na szczęście jej partner imieniem Train świetnie prowadził, a w jego myślach nie wyczytywała już wołania do bogów, czy niecenzuralnych słów. Teraz był z siebie dumny patrząc na nią. Ona też była zadowolona z efektów. Kiedy rozbrzmiały pierwsze takty muzyki na sali zrobiło się nagle niespodziewanie cicho. Gdy ruszyli usłyszała ciche westchnienia z tłumu. Lekko tym rozbawiona, ale również przyjemnie połechtana tym komplementem uśmiechnęła się. Podglądając innych białych widziała jak Juran pewny siebie i wyprostowany prowadzi swoją partnerkę, jak Rian skupia się na każdym swoim ruchu i spina mięśnie, ale w oczach tłumu pewnie wyglądało to bardzo męsko. Dyara miała śliczny, nieśmiały uśmiech i poruszała się z ogromną gracją. Mariae czuła się swobodnie, kołysała biodrami w taki dziewczęcy sposób, jakby nie była jedną z wybranych, tylko beztroską księżniczką. Wszystkie trzy założyły białe suknie – w końcu okazja była niezwykła. Krawcowa która je uszyła, przyszła do Świątyni tylko trzy razy. Zawsze skupiała się tylko na jednej z nich, mówiła, że suknie muszą być dopasowane nie tylko do rozmiarów, ale też do charakteru. Efekt przekroczył najśmielsze oczekiwania. Najstarsza z kobiet miała suknię prostą, długą do kostek, z delikatnie wyciętym dekoltem, a ramiona i ręce były zakryte przez koronkowy materiał, który układał się w śliczne kwiaty. W sukni Mariae świetnie podkreślone były jej piersi, ale nie wyglądała wyzywająco. Ramiona miała odsłonięte, materiał był rozkloszowany, ale kończył się przed kolanami. Nie miała żadnych falbanek, czy ornamentów. Gdy Auraya pierwszy raz zobaczyła siebie w przygotowanej sukience poczuła się naprawdę piękna. Miała szerokie ramiączka, na brzuchu była przepasana aksamitną taśemką, która podkreśliła jej płaski brzuch. Materiał kończył się za kolanami, a u dołu falował. Wróciła jednak na ziemię. Taniec znała już na pamięć, ruchy były automatyczne, pomimo ukłucia w brzuchu naturalne i delikatne. Była wdzięczna za wielokrotność prób – nie chciała się ośmieszyć przed trzema setkami ludzi. Gdy taniec dobiegł końca skłonili się tłumowi i zaprosili innych by wkroczyli na parkiet. Podeszli do nich służący z kielichami z winem. Gdy poszli na chwilę usiąść odpocząć, Dyara stwierdziła, że pomysł na urządzenie balu był pomysłem bardzo dobrym. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią lekko zdumieni, że to właśnie ona wyrazi aprobatę. Ale zgodzili się z nią – dopiero się zaczynał, a już mieli dobre humory. Jednak nikt nie dał się zwieść pozornym spokojem. Zaraz ktoś będzie je prosił do tańca, by pomówić, ale to w sumie Rian i Juran mieli trudniejsze zadanie – znajdować partnerki, tak by nikt się nie obraził. Do Dyary podszedł ambasador Sennonu i usłyszała telepatycznie „cofam ostatnie słowa". Cała czwórka miała na twarzach ogromne uśmiechy. Mężczyźni też powstali by nie zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków. Zostały na chwilę same.

\- To twój pierwszy bal, prawda? – spytała Mariae z uśmiechem, który nie sugerował niczego dobrego.

\- Tak.

\- Wiesz, jest taka tradycja… - w tym momencie Auraya poczuła niepokój – że na pierwszym balu tańczy się tylko z jedną osobą.

\- Nabierasz mnie

\- Nie.

Szybko odszukała wzrokiem Dyarę i gdy upewniła się, że nie będzie za bardzo rozproszona przez telepatyczną rozmowę:

 _\- Czy to prawda, że na pierwszym balu tańczy się tylko z jedną osobą?_

 _\- Tak._

 _\- O nie… - jęknęła mentalnie._

W tym samym momencie zobaczyła jak brunetka śmieje się z niej pod nosem.

\- Smutno mi, że mi nie wierzysz.

\- Niezbyt mi się podoba ta tradycja, Mariae. Nie chce spędzić całego wieczoru z ambasadorem Somrey'u, a on już się szykuje, widzisz?

\- Biedna, mała Auraya.

\- Nie naśmiewaj się ze mnie – znowu jęknęła. Blondynce najwyraźniej sprawiało to wiele radości.

\- Jest jeden sposób, ale nie wiem, czy ci się spodoba. – Auraya spojrzała na nią z nadzieją. – Mogę Cię teraz poprosić to tańca. I gdy tylko zechcę musisz ze mną tańczyć.

\- Szczerze? To z tobą wolę spędzić pierwszy bal.

\- Widzisz? O to właśnie chodzi w tej tradycji – spędzasz czas z osobą, na której ci zależy. Ale wiesz, skoro jesteś taka zdesperowana to jest coś jeszcze – przez całą noc, będziesz musiała robić to co ci rozkażę. – nastąpiła chwila ciszy – Auraya, przecież wiesz, ze nie zrobię niczego głupiego, obiecuję.

\- Dobra.


End file.
